A new Era
by edwards13ducks
Summary: a terrible thing has happened, and now this twisted love story brings about a new era to this mideval land.
1. Chapter 1

The fate of a goddess.

In the pitch of black called darkness a scream rang through the forest. Lightning shot through the sky and thunder boomed strongly shaking the earth to its core. This was the night that evil lurked, the marker of a new time. All taking place in the middle of the forest in a small cottage where no one can hear the blood curdling screams from within.

Through the window dark figures roam freely, lurking in the darkness. When the light of a lightning bolt lit the scene the figures disappeared. The shadows were a mass of black all but the rusty red color of what seemed to be eyes and the white row of what seemed to be teeth in a twisted mouth. Two of these twisted mouthy figures made way through the home of what used to be a happy family.

Three figures were in the farthest room of the cottage. A man standing guard over a woman and a young child, all were trembling in fear of the two figures making their way towards them. They were trapped like mice waiting for the cats to pounce. The only escape in the room was a small window close to the door, should they try? The child and mother at least should be able to make it right?

"Dear, hurry take our child through the window. Go now quickly before they come." the man whispered quickly and harshly to the woman. He stood steady, as steady as he could from the fear, while his wife and child made their way towards the window. The child was up on the sill when a voice spoke next to the woman's ear, "And where do you think you're going." one of the figures grabbed her from behind yanking her away from the child. The other grabbed the father and smashed his head into the wall.

"We're going to have a little bit of fun." he removed the mans face from the wall and threw him to the floor. The one holding the woman threw her to the floor next to the man. They looked at each other, sadness in their eyes they knew what was coming. They whispered to each other I love you before the woman was turned to her stomach and propped up on all fours. The man was forced to sit up to watch what was about to happen.

Screaming at the top of her lungs the woman was roughly pounded into from behind being ripped and torn causing agonizing pain to come to her. Her husband cried for her, never in all his life would he want his love to be tortured the way she was being tortured. With tears streaming down his face he looked to the window and saw his daughter of seven staring frozen to the spot. He cried harder for his child who watched her mother and who may have a similar fate if they notice her. Pleading with his eyes for her to go through the window, she looked at him scared and unknowing of what to do. He mouthed to her "run" and "I love you". The figure holding the man then proceeded to stick his fingers under the jaw bone of her father pulling his head from his body.

With tears in her eyes she did what her father told her, falling out of the window with a thud she got to her feat and started to run. Suddenly a crash sounded behind the girl as her mothers body collided with her small one. Her mother was alive but broken. She looked at her daughter. Bringing her closer to her body standing with the young child she started to run, feeling no pain, only the need of keeping her daughter safe. They were behind them and it seemed that they got closer to them every time she blinked. Then after three blinks of her blue eyes they caught her mother by the hair. "you should know that running is useless."

They yanked her hair bringing her back down to the ground with her daughter. The woman whispered to her young child, "Run, run as fast as you can and don't stop. Don't stop until you're in town run to the castle and beg for help. Now go, don't stop!" she pushed her. The high pitched laughter of the tow men, the shadows of nightmares sounded like nails on a chalk board to the young girl as she took full flight from her mother. Only knowing that the screaming suddenly stopping meant that her mother was no longer of the living. All she could think of is "please some one save me" as she closed her eyes from the burning sensation of her legs she suddenly stopped. She fell abruptly feeling as though she had run into a wall.

"You called for me?" spoke a deep baritone voice. She looked all she could see was orange on top of a set of tall red clad legs. Then suddenly the figure stooped down extending a large hand towards her. She seemed to fit in his palm he brought her to his face. She looked at him, scared but of the figures behind her not of the man holding her. She looked at his face and saw eyes like molten rock behind orange glass. They were strange, cold, scary, but the safest pair of eyes she could look at. In a small voice she said "save me, make them hurt as they hurt me. Please." the smile that came up on his face could only be that of a maniac.

The two men came to a stop as they came close to the girl with the man. They looked at him and laughed, "And who might you be?" "I am you're night mare come to life." the smile on his face only seemed to grow. He then looked at the young girl and said, "you, do what your mother told you. No matter what don't you dare turn around, I shall not be showing you of all people my true self." he set her down and motioned for her to run, she obeyed.

Turning to the two he grinned his grin again, "Nosferatu would know their place, lowly beasts of your nature should not know the light of the moon. So, gentlemen, say one last goodbye." the shadows showed signs of disgust then stormed to attack the man in red. The toothy smile grew and grew almost seeming to cut his head in half with a row of teeth. It seemed those teeth grew long and sharp and the night grew darker and darker. Then as if the whole world was engulfed in darkness the two stopped dead in their tracks. They froze in fear, what would happen to them? Then from thin air a huge eye with a blood red iris opened in front of them, and a detached voice spoke to them. "We're going to have a little bit of fun."

Victoria, ran. The little girl of seven had been running for hours. Only adrenaline drove her. Fear that the man in red had missed one of those monsters and it was coming for her. She ran strait to the castle in town banging at the giant wooden doors. Slowly they opened and revealed a young man with pale skin and white hair. He looked at the girl with indifference and took her in. He took her to the man of the household presenting her to him. Here is where her story ended and began. Recounting everything that had happened that night and how the man in red saved her from a fate worse than death. Not knowing that her words of the man struck fear into all those that heard, fear of a demon coming to take his thrown.

"Take this girl and lock her in a room. She brings word of our death she shall no longer see the light of day!" the lord of the castle screamed. "Father, please let me have her. I do need a new slave maybe even a toy when she's old enough." "Do as you please she is not to leave this castle maybe if the man left her alive she can keep us from harm." "Yes father. You did say that man has never let any one live. Maybe this child can be the key to a victory for us." everyone thought hard and decided that the child who was saved by the beast should be the key to their safety. "Please don't keep me locked away, I wish to see the man who saved me I want to be with him please." a resounding slap across the young girls features was heard, she cried in pain. " If you wish to keep your life you will never speak of him in a loving manner. You belong to me now and will obey me." and so she was beat every night that night, to remind her of whom she belonged.

Two years have passed since the day her family was massacred. Victoria sat in a small room, barren of any furniture but a chair and a small cot. The girl now nine sat silently, not moving for fear of brushing one of her many bruises against anything. The door to her room opened revealing a man with white hair. "Victoria, do you still wait for the man in red?" she said nothing. "girl, I have a present for you. I will show you that the man you wait for is nothing!" roughly the man grabbed Victoria by her golden hair and dragged her outside to the twilight. "As the sun sets this fine day we shall be ridding the world of a plague the dark lord will die this evening and all of you shall bare witness!" the lord of the castle screamed at the people of the town. Victoria was thrown to the ground in front of the stage where a man in red with molten eyes stood.

"You, you came. You've come I new you would!" Victoria screamed at the maniac smiling. He said nothing, and she didn't need to hear a word from him. As he grinned at her she smiled, a smile almost as crazy as his. "Victoria, seeing as how it is your anniversary of coming to us a shall grant you a wish on this day, after we behead this man." the lord spoke to her. "His head." Victoria said. "I want to have his head after you've cut it off. Nothing more." The lord thought she was crazy, but he would grant her abnormal wish. "So be it."

As the axe came down Victoria and the man with molten eyes never broke eye contact each smiling like a lunatic. Even as the head detached from the body their eyes never left each other and the smile never left. She walked up to the mans body and retrieved her prize. She carried the head of the man with her to her room where she held it close to her. Even in sleep she held tightly to the head.

When the girl woke the next day the head was gone. She was not sad, she new that it would not be there when she woke. But he had come for her, not to take her, but to let her know that he was there watching. And she knew that one day he would take her away from this place. She would just have to be patient until then.


	2. Chapter 2

Eighteen

Nine years she's been at this castle. She keeps to herself for the most part. She has no one of whom she can speak to except the man in her dreams. Every night after the harsh day is finished she finds solace in her twisted dreams. Once the dreams come she is no longer frightened by the day. To her the night is the only comfort she can find, only when he is there in her dreams can she feel free to be a person.

"Victoria, I've come to claim you tonight." said a voice. A man with white hair entered her room. "You've come to claim me at least twice a week since my body started to mature Lawrence. And every time you fail to do so, why is it that you are so persistent?" her cold dead voice spoke to the man, Lawrence. "Tonight will be different. It seems you always bleed when I come for you, I would rather not be messy when I take you ." he walked over to her form in the window.

She sighed as he grabbed her roughly by the neck and threw her to the floor. He began removing her clothing. As he did every time he tried to take her. And it seemed that every time he tried she would bleed. Her cycle was not normal for a woman because it would start when he wanted to force her and would then stop when he left. She knew that it was not her abnormality but someone who wanted to keep Lawrence's filthy hands off of her.

But tonight felt different from other nights. "Damn your body, you bleed constantly! If you wish to bleed so much you should die already! Fine, I shall take you no matter what tonight!" Lawrence was fierce tonight. It seemed he would not be stopped, and she has resigned herself for this moment. She knew that one day he would not want to wait until she was not bleeding, she knew that he would eventually take her body, this she was ready for. She will not fight nor scream she will just close her eyes and go to her dreams. The dreams that save her every night, the dream of the man in red.

"What do you think you are doing girl? Why do you just lie there like his play thing? Do something, protect what is yours, and what is mine." the baritone voice in her mind demanded her, coaxing her into protecting herself. At the sound of his voice, not the after image of a voice in her dreams, but a voice that seemed to be in the same room she awoke from her stupor. "Protect yourself, little one, don't let your beauty be tarnished by this insolent fool." The voice wouldn't go away, she knew she couldn't be imagining things he was there telling her to defend herself. If he wished it, she would do it.

Lawrence was on top of her struggling with her undergarments. She had been stark still the entire time as soon as he had revealed her breasts she awoke in a fury. Her eyes seemed to shine silver in the moonlight, as her nails dug into the flesh of his face. She dug her nails into his face attempting to pull the flesh from the muscle. "Ah!" Lawrence bellowed, using his fist to get her to quit. He beat her, hard. One would hardly recognize her face after he was done with her. When he dismounted from her torso he looked down at her disgustedly. "I will not touch anything that looks that disgusting, I will be back when I can look at your face again." he walked away from her beaten form.

"look at how well you took that from him. Even you in your fragile human form have done so well." the voice spoke softly with humorous undertones. She could not see if the voice was there or in her head again, her eyes were swollen shut from the beating. She did not cry in pain she was satisfied with what she had done. She had pleased that man from her dreams. "child, you please me. Keep this up, I will retrieve you from this hell in due time. You must prove to me one last time that you can over come any hardships that will come. And above all, do not let anyone have you." the voice was stern about her not letting anyone touch her. Then gentle hands slid under her neck lifting her body from the floor and onto her cot. "I wish I could see your face." "Do you really?" the voice was close to her face she could feel a cool breath on her face. She nodded a slight nod though it felt like her head would fall from her spine. "then sleep child. I have just enough time to meet you in your dreams tonight. You only need to sleep." and she did, she relaxed all her muscles and she drifted.

"where am I?" Victoria asked no one in general. "You are in my domain, the darkness of the world." she stood still, not frightened by what she could not see, but the feeling of safety washed over her. "You take comfort very easily in the darkness, most humans would be frightened." the voice sounded as if it were smiling at her. "The darkness is the only comfort I've had since I was young. I feel at home here." "As you should child. As you should." she started to walk then, in which direction she did not know just anywhere. She didn't care as long as she could move about freely. "Aren't you afraid to wonder in some strange place little girl?" "not at all. If this is your domain I should think you brought me here as a guest and would not let harm come to me. Though, I suppose if I provoke you that would be quite the different story."

Laughter echoed through the darkness, then suddenly she stopped and something opened in front of her. An eye with a red iris. "Why hello. How are you?" The eye blinked and below it a line formed, the line opened revealing an animalistic grin. Then another eye opened. She stood there un-frightened as the nothing turned into some horrifying animal. She waited patiently until it finished. Then before her stood a beast the size of a small cottage in front of her. Smiling she walked forward with her hand outstretched towards the dog like beast. Undeterred by its growling or barking she walked up to it and pet its nose. One nostril could swallow one of her arms, yet she was not afraid. "Good girl, he's yours to keep. He will be with you always you need only to tell him what you wish." the voice sounded as if it were right behind her. "Think of him as a gift" she did not turn or jump at his voice only smiled and said thank you. The beast lay down, only then did she turn to the voice.

He did not disappear like she thought he might. He stood there towering over her small body. His face in shadows. "May I see your face?" she asked him, "Not yet child. Not yet." he went behind her in the blink of an eye. He placed his hands on her shoulders and bent down to her neck, "Child you must behave and not let anyone touch you. If you need help tell the hound and he will help you. I must go for now, I shall not return for some time." She could feel his breath, and it caused shivers to run down her spine. It excited her in a way she never felt before.

He smiled to himself at her reaction. She was no longer the child he saved those short years ago, she was a woman in terms of a human, and soon in others. But he must leave her unprotected. Looks like he will only have to test her in own strength. "Victoria, don't forget anything from tonight. For if you do I shall punish you worse than death when I return." She smiled, "Of course not, master." he too smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her neck. Again she shivered, he delighted in her reaction, so he proceeded to plant small chaste kisses along her neck and shoulder. Struggling to keep control he stopped. Her breathing was labored, she had become too aroused for him. "Its time for you to return to the realm of the living young one. Don't forget anything here." and with those final words she woke from her dream only to be back into the small room. For a moment she thought it was just a dream, until the black puppy with blood red eyes hopped onto her stomach. She smiled then, knowing that soon very soon he will come back to her.


End file.
